nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deliah Blue
Deliah Blue was a female Zeltron and the chief mechanic of the Mynock. She was a longtime companion of Cade Skywalker and Jariah Syn during their careers as bounty hunters in the wake of the Sith-Imperial War; Deliah also nursed a certain fondness for Skywalker.Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6 Biography Known for being a woman of choice words and being able to fix anything using a hydrospanner, she kept Cade Skywalker's ship intact through the most depreciated times. Once the living party-girl stereotype of her race, Deliah relinquished those days for a chance to get close to her ship's captain, Cade. She was not above playing the part, however, such as when she used her Zeltron wiles to coerce her way through the door to Brogar's cantina on Lok. She assisted in bringing down the fugitive Jedi Hosk Trey'lis in Brogar's when the Jedi healer mistakenly thought Cade's group of bounty hunters had come for him. A dart from Deliah's wrist-launcher slowed the Bothan Jedi, setting him up for a thud-bug thrown by Jariah Syn. .]] When Cade ordered emergency take-off procedures from Socorro, Deliah complained about the strain to the Mynock's engines, but complied with her Captain's orders. She was not any happier about Cade allowing two Imperial Missionaries on the run from the Sith to use her cabin and her clothes, but took the opportunity as a chance to bunk with Cade. When Cade was revealed to be a Skywalker, and a fugitive Jedi, Deliah took it with good humor, musing that his Force abilities would be an asset in their line of work. During the Sith assault on the Mynock while on Vendaxa, Deliah threatened to space Jariah Syn in his sleep if he took off without Cade. Blue and her cohorts ultimately escaped Vendaxa, though in the company of several Jedi and members of the Galactic Empire. Imperial Knight Antares Draco ordered them to head for the safety of Bastion, and the crew of the Mynock reluctantly agreed. Upon landing, Deliah and Cade spent the night together, though when Blue awoke, she found Cade had departed in the Mynock with Shado Vao and Wolf Sazen. She was later double-crossed by Rav, who turned in both her and Syn for harboring Cade. Blue would end up tortured by an Imperial torture droid. Later, she and Syn were infected with Vong spores in order to tempt Cade to use his powers to heal them before they died. Cade gave into his feelings and healed them, after which they were allowed to leave in exchange for Cade's service to the Sith. After they were freed, they were given a message by R2-D2 from Cade, telling them to leave him behind. Blue said she wasn't leaving Coruscant until Cade was safe, after which they were approached by Morrigan Corde, Cade's mother. While observing Cade in the Sith temple, through cameras attached to modified Vong Bugs that Morrigan and Jariah planted, she became very jealous of his intimate relationship with Darth Talon, going so far as to smash one of the monitors on the Mynock that was showing the two kissing (unknown to her, Cade was pretending to be a Sith Acolyte). Even weeks later when the group rescued Cade, Deliah claimed that she was still quite mad at Cade. She traveled with the others to Socorro, but didn't participate in the fighting, just watched over the monitor. When the Mynock took off, Blue was busy fixing. She vented her frustration at Cade, until he told her the truth. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. The crew decided to lay low at Rawk's Nest. However after witnessing the events of the Genocide of Mon Calamari and Cade's picture on the holonet, stating he's a wanted man for the assualt on the Sith Temple, Cade, Deliah, and company were then revealed by Bantha of the Hidden Jedi Temple. After arrival to the temple, Cade, Bantha, and the other Jedi go off to meet with the council. During this time Deliah decided to have a little "fun" with Master Tobias Sun by fixing his speeder bike. During the subsequent time spent at the Hidden Temple, Deliah grew jealous of Azlyn Rae, who just recently reappeared in Cade's life which rekindled old feelings that Cade had for Azlyn. After the decision came down from the Jedi Council, that they would not support Cade in his resolution to "assassinate" Krayt, Cade, Deliah, and Syn took off with several others to take the Sith Lord down. During the fight with Krayt, Blue remained on the Mynock, prepping her for flight. She only removed herself from her post after Azlyn Rae was badly wounded in battle, where she was told by Cade to get the ship's course set for Kiffex, in order to get Azlyn healed by Droo.Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12 At arrival on Kiffex, Cade handed off the injured Azlyn to Bantha and immediately passed out thereafter. He woke up, finding himself laying on Blue's lap. Cade accused Blue of hoping that Azlyn died because of her jealousy. Blue snapped back and said she could feel the bond between Cade and Azlyn because she was a Zeltron. She continued on to say that she would hurt him if she ever caught him with Darth Talon again, but she was okay with Cade's relationship to Azlyn; reason was: Azlyn brought out a person that Cade would've become had the tragedy on Ossus not occurred. In the end, Cade stormed off not believing her.Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1 As Cade returned to the compound on Kiffex, he encountered Azlyn in a biosuit not too dissimilar from Darth Vader's. In the scuffle, Azlyn held Cade up to the wall by his throat and nearly choked him, however Blue intervened with a blaster to Azlyn's head. The standoff lasted until Bantha and Droo arrived at the scene to break them up. As Cade was told to leave for the time being for lying to Droo, Blue began work on the Mynock for its exit out of Kiffex's lightning-filled atmosphere.Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2 After leaving Kiffex, Blue, Cade, and Jariah traveled to the Outer Rim world of Tatooine where they began stealing shipments from the criminal organization Black Sun. Despite the dangers they faced going up against Black Sun, Blue commented that things were beginning to feel like old times again. However a sore point for Blue was that Cade continued to refuse her advances. Blue confided in Jariah that she was becoming frustrated with Cade's cold attitude. When Jariah jokingly offered to step in for Cade, Blue did not immediately rebuff him.Star Wars Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1 Behind the scenes On page 19 of Legacy 7, it was intended that Deliah and Cade spend the night together. However, a coloring mistake in the issue resulted in Deliah appearing with human flesh tones rather than deep-pink Zeltron tones, leading readers to ask if the character in Cade's bed was Marasiah Fel, not Deliah. The page was reprinted with the colors corrected in the back of a subsequent issue, and the corrected page was used in the trade paperback. In Polish issues of Legacy, Deliah name is every time misspelled "Delia". This is probably because in Poland many people would not call her "Delia" but "Deliah"(with "h" heard in the end). Appearances * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force ad'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' Sources *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * References Category:Females Category:Mechanics Category:Zeltrons de:Deliah Blue es:Deliah Blue pl:Deliah Blue